COD Ghost: Valkyrur
by scouttroop
Summary: After killing and defeating Rorke and the Federations, Logan, Hesh and the US armed forces are called to another world after a mysterious girl in silver appears to the Walker brothers. The US armed forces and the ghost joins a war in a land they never heard of. Paring LoganXAudrey
1. Mysterious encounter

**Mysterious encounter**

**Here's another new story, it's a crossover with call of duty ghost and valkyria chronicles. This first chapter is Logan and Hesh encounter a mysterious warrior after they finally killed Rorke.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own COD Ghost or Valkyria chronicles, Infinity ward and SEGA owns them.**

On the train

Rorke attempts to reach his revolver and shoot Logan but Hesh wacks him in the head with a fire extinguisher causing him to miss his shot on Logan.

"Grab the gun", Hesh tells him while he engages Rorke in a hand to hand combat.

"Shoot him", Hesh order's his brother.

Logan shoots but the revolver is out of ammo.

"Logan, here", Hesh throws Logan some bullets and Logan loads one bullet while Hesh gives Rorke a headlock.

"Logan, do it now! Do it!"

Logan aims and fires at Rorke in the heart but hits Hesh too but misses his heart and Rorke body lay on top of Hesh lifeless. The bullet also hit the window and water floods the train. Logan grabs Hesh and swims back to the surface to the beach leaving Rorke's lifeless body behind. After reaching the beach Logan then drags his brother onto a rock to rest.

"You… You got him, Logan. You did it. Merrick. Do you copy?"

"_Hesh_? _Hesh_, _is that you_?"

"Yeah I'm with Logan, we're okay", Hesh said on the comms.

"_And Rorke_?" Merrick asked about Rorke.

"Dead, Logan shot him in the heart", Hesh tells him what happen to Rorke.

"_Copy that_, _the federation is in full retreat_. _The payload is inbound to finish the job_. _Sit tight_, _recon's coming for you_."

Logan and Hesh just watches as the ODIN destroys all of the federation naval warships.

"I'm proud of you Logan", Hesh said to him with smile on his face.

XXX

Suddenly a bright white light appears in front of them and at the same time comms jams. They block their eyes but only take a peek for them to see. Logan removes his mask to see better with one eye like Hesh. When the white light fades a bit, Logan and Hesh then takes a good look with both their eyes when a figure steps out of the light.

"Hey is that a girl Hesh", Logan asked his brother.

"Yes Logan it's a girl with a strange lance and shield", Hesh describes the girl.

"And her long hair is silver", Logan stares at her hair.

The recon team then arrives and they too see the silver hair girl. At first they point their weapons at her but Hesh tells them to stand down because she isn't hostile. She then drops her silver lance and shield and leans in front of an injured Hesh and puts her hands on his wound.

"What is she doing?"

"I have no idea", Logan said to a trooper.

When she was finish the recon team and Logan notice Hesh's wound is healed. That was quite a shock for all them.

"Did you just heal me?"

The silver hair girl said nothing but nodded to Hesh. She then gives a symbol to him then she retrieves her lance and shield then leaves and disappears into the white light.

"What's that she just gave you Hesh", Logan ask what did she give him.

They examine the strange symbol. The symbol looks like a flag from a country, the colors are light blue, white, yellow and purple. It also has a name on it and Logan says it.

"Principality of Gallia", Logan says the name.

"What is that? Some kind of country Logan", Hesh asked him.

"I think it is but one country we never heard of", Logan answer and it is true, Gallia is a country they never heard of.

"Well will search for answer later Logan, in the meantime let's get back to Merrick."

The recon team helps them up and leaves the beach to an evac chopper.

'I do get the feeling will be seeing the silver hair girl again and I bet she is asking for help on whatever is going on in Gallia', Logan thought to himself as they board the black hawk.

**End**

**So that's end for this first chapter. The girl with the silver long hair, lance and shield was a Valkyrur. Valkyrur warrior's eyes are red but this one wasn't so this Valkyrur who appeared to Logan and Hesh is Alicia Melchiott since her eyes never glow red. But this was not Alicia, it's just her Valkyrur powers using her form trying to get help from armed forces from another universe or dimension. Rorke will not return in this story because Logan shot him in the heart in this story. The federation will not return either. Sorry if this chapter is short. Please review**

**The paring is for Logan and it will be a Gallia girl but I will decide which one.**

**Next: Valkyur encounter again and arrival **


	2. Second encounter and arrival

**Second encounter and arrival**

**I'm back again my fellow readers and here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter Logan and Hesh killed Rorke with his revolver but Hesh was injured in the process. Logan then swims with his brother to the beach. While they wait for the recon team to pick them up they watch as the remaining payloads from the ODIN destroys the remaining Federation naval warships, but suddenly a bright light appears in front of them and communication jams. A girl holding a silver lance and shield steps out of the light, she had silver long hair as well. The recon team arrives but Hesh tells them to stand down. What the girl did is healed Hesh's wounds and gives a symbol to him then she left. Logan then reads it the words on the symbol and it says Principality of Gallia.

XXX

In the sky above the island of Gallia night time

C-17 globemaster III plane flies above Gallia carrying Logan, Hesh, Keegan, Kick and the same girl Logan and Hesh encounter in beach but her long hair is brown. When she met up with them again, she introduce herself to them, her name was Alicia Melchiott but she isn't the real one, she is just her valkryur powers using her form but she said they will meet the real one someday.

XXX

Flashback US military air base

The ghosts Logan, Hesh, Keegan, Merrick and with Riley are waiting for Alicia to appear again because Merrick and Keegan didn't believe the Walker boys when they told them about Alicia.

"Oh where is she right now?!"

"I'm right here Logan", Logan just fell out of his chair after he got spooked by Alicia just appearing behind him out of nowhere.

"Now do you believe us Merrick and you too Keegan", Hesh asked them as Alicia helps Logan up.

"Alright we believe you and Logan but she does she have a name?" Merrick asked her while Riley licks Alicia's face.

"Allow me to introduce myself Merrick my name is Alicia Melchiott", she introduce herself.

"But I'm not the real Alicia Melchiott, I'm just her valkyrur powers using her form, you'll meet the real Alicia Melchiott someday because you and your armed forces will be going to Gallia and I'm accompanying you."

"So should we call you Alicia Melchiott for now?"

"Yes Keegan and in meantime the ghost will go in first", Alicia said to them.

"Hey Hesh can you past me that symbol I gave you when we first met", Hesh give it to her then she does this outside the base.

"VALKYRUR!" she shouted then a beam fired from the Gallia symbol then at the ocean a giant portal opens.

"That portal is the only way in or out of my world", Alicia said to them.

"Well I say that we will be flying there right Merrick", Keegan asked him.

"You, Kick, Logan, Hesh and Alicia will flying there since I have to prepare the rest of the US navy to arrive there", Merrick said to them.

End of flashback

XXX

A crew member gives Logan a signal to prepare for drop.

"Prep and mask up", Logan ordered and Keegan, Kick and Alicia put there mask on.

While they wait for the green light Alicia has a chat Logan.

"Believe this Logan jumping out of a plane was never done by anyone", Alicia said to him.

"That's because you said your world has not much aircraft present there", Logan said to her.

The green light shows then all 5 of them jump out of the globemaster in the night sky. Then they pull out there parachutes, even Alicia pulls her parachute.

'Wow she's a quick learner', Hesh thought as the made land fall.

They remove their parachutes and readied their weapons. Logan, Hesh, Kick and Alicia are armed with XM8 assault rifles and Keegan is armed with PKP 6P41 lmg.

"Merrick we made landfall solid copy over", Hesh said in comm.

"_Copy that Hesh now remember Alicia is the only one who knows her world so you listen to her_", Merrick said to him in the comm.

"Roger that Merrick over and out", Hesh finished talking to Merrick and look up and sees their ride is here.

"You know I can never get use to that", Keegan said after their Oshkosh M-ATV vehicle and transport comes down from the globemaster.

"Alright the M-ATV is a 4 sitter vehicle and there are 5 of us, one of us has to mount the gun", Hesh said to them.

"I can do that", Keegan said to them.

"Good let's get going", Hesh and gets on.

Logan drives and Alicia sits next to him, Kick and Hesh sits in the back while Keegan mounts the gun. A map then appears in Alicia's hands and she directs Logan where to drive.

"Ok where not too far from the small town of Bruhl so we go there", Alicia said and Logan drives.

"You think will find enemy soldiers there Alicia", Kick asked her and she turn to him.

"That territory is imperial control but I know you ghosts can handle it", Alicia said with a smile in her face.

"_A ghost doesn't stop until he finishes his mission"_, Elias voice echoed through the ghosts head.

XXX

Elsewhere at the portal

The US naval fleet emerges from the portal in route to the island of Gallia. They will have missions throughout Gallia like dealing with concentration camps since Alicia left some notes to them about the Darcsen race.

"Ok we will set a forward operating base on the beaches of Gallia", Merrick said and the others agreed.

XXX

Back with the ghosts and Alicia morning time

"Logan stop the M-ATV", Alicia said and Logan stops it.

They all got out of the vehicle and there they see the town of Bruhl with their binoculars but it's in ruins and imperial shock troopers and a light tank are seen killing some of the civilians.

"Your call Hesh, it's either you want to get past them or you want to save what's left the citizens", Alicia said to Hesh while Logan, Kick and Keegan wait for him to decide.

"Will snipe some of the shock troopers then we move in. Logan get the m82", Hesh said as Logan went to get the m82.

"Keegan cover us with m82, Alicia, Logan, Kick and I will move in, silencers in your m9 pistols and xm8 assault rifles everyone", Hesh ordered as Alicia, Logan and Kick put silencers on their pistols and assault rifles.

"On it Hesh", Keegan said as he takes sniping position in the trees.

"Hesh I just want to tell you and the others something", Alicia said while moving into the town.

"What is it Alicia?"

"For now no one my universe including the real Alicia Melchiott is allowed to know of the US armed forces and the ghosts presences", Alicia tells them.

"Alright Alicia, but for now at least", Hesh said as they crawl their way there.

"When the time comes the US and ghosts will have to reveal themselves", Alicia said reading her xm8.

**End**

**Alright this chapter is done. When Valkyrur Alicia appeared again she look like when the real Alicia wasn't in her Valkyrur form. Valkyria Chronicles does have aircrafts but only blimps and jet fighters nothing else. Valkyrur Alicia will remain with the ghosts until the meet the real Alicia Melchiott. Please review**

**Next: Ghosts vs shock troopers**


	3. VC characters

**VC characters**

**This is not a chapter this is the characters and Military Vehicles that I know from Valkyria Chronicles. Just the ones I know.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**Principality of Gallia**

**Gallia Squad 7**

**Males**

Welkin Gunther

Homer Peron

**Females**

Alicia Melchiott

Eleanor Varrot

Isara Gunther

Susie Evans

Edy Nelson

Brigitte Stark Rosie

Marina Wulfstan

Aika Thompson

**Others**

**Females**

Cordelia Gi Randgriz

Irene Ellet

Anisette Nelson

**Gallia Squad 422**

**Males**

Kurt Irving

**Females**

Riela Marcellis

Imca

Carisa Contzen

Gisele Fleming

Frederica Lipps

**Military Vehicles**

**Land**

Edelweiss Tank, Shamrock Tank, Narcissus Tank, Gallian APC, Nameless Tank, Type 36 Light/Heavy Tank, Gallian Tank Destroyer, Guard Tank, Alicia's Bakery, APC Light/Medium/Heavy/Utility

**Air**

ISARA Jet

**Sea**

Gallian Warship

**Gallian Revolutionary Army**

**Males**

Gilbert Gassenarl

Baldren Gassenarl

Dirk Gassenarl

**Females**

Audrey Gassenarl

**Military Vehicles**

**Land**

Narcissus Tank, Ghost Tank, APC Light/Medium/Heavy/Utility, Geirolul Tank, Supply Vehicle, Type 36 Light/Heavy Tank

**Air**

Perkunus

**Sea**

Dandarius Warship

**Weapons**

**Rifles**

Gallian-4

**Submachine Guns**

MAGS M4

**Light Machine Guns**

T-MAG 20

**Sniper Rifles**

GSR-4

**Flamethrower**

FOG-07

**Lancers**

Lancaar-SH M20

**Pistols**

Goll

**Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance**

**Males**

Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave

Berthold Gregor

Radi Jaeger

Johann Oswald Eisen

**Females**

Selvaria Bles

**Calamity Raven**

**Males**

Dahau

Zig

**Females**

Lydia Agthe

**Military Vehicles**

**Land**

Lupus Heavy Tank, Batomys Siege Tank/Echidna, Marmota Land Dreadnought, Tank Destroyer, Equus Armored Train, Dromedarius A/B Tank, Schakal Tank, Light/Medium/Tank

**Weapons**

**Rifles**

ZM KAR 96

**Submachine Guns**

ZM MP 96

**Light Machine Guns**

Ruhm

**Sniper Rifles**

ZM 5G 2

**Flamethrower**

VD FW 93

**Lancers**

VB FL 95

**Pistols**

Goll


	4. Ghosts vs Shock troopers

**Ghosts vs Shock troopers**

**This next chapter is where the ghosts and Alicia save the town of Bruhl from the imperials.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter the valkyrur Alicia Melchiott reunites with the ghosts than she uses the Gallia symbol to open a portal to her world. Soon after land fall they grab their M-ATV vehicle then drive to the small town of Bruhl and meanwhile the US navy arrives to set up a forward operating base on the beaches of Gallia. After arriving at Bruhl the ghosts and Alicia find imps who are still there killing off the remaining civilians, Hesh orders to move in after Alicia asked for decisions. Silencers on their xm8 assault rifles and m9 pistols and Keegan takes sniping positions on trees. Alicia said to them that no one in her world including the real Alicia is allowed to know of US armed forces presences, at least for now.

XXX

US FOB Gallia

Battalions of US troopers boards m35a2 troop transport trucks, their destination is the Fouzen labor camp. That area is where the Darcsens are being use as slaves since valkyrur Alicia's notes says that and gave the location.

XXX

Bruhl

"Keegan you got eyes on?"

"Roger that Hesh I got eyes on", Keegan said on the radio.

Keegan than fires his m82 at 2 imp scouts who are about to execute a Gallia woman. Keegan then shoots an imp on top of the light tank.

"Your clear Hesh move in", Keegan said as he watches on the scope.

"God dam it", Logan said after seeing a dozens of dead bodies of the civilians piled up.

Hesh and Logan then kills 2 imps setting up another pile of dead bodies with their m9 pistols.

"Split up from here, Logan you with me, Alicia you go with Kick", Hesh ordered then they split up.

XXX

With Logan and Hesh

Logan and Hesh hear noises coming from a house they were heading to. Imp shock troopers executing a child and another raping a woman.

"Hey man I'll be waiting outside", an imp said until he was shot in the back by Logan after stepping outside.

Then he uses his xm8 to strangle the rapist to death. The woman is terrified of Logan's mask but he calms her down.

"Logan where moving on", Hesh said but Logan said one minute.

Logan covers the terrified woman's bare body with blanket.

With Alicia and Kick

Alicia and Kick spots 2 imps beating a man with their zm kar 96, when they are done they shoot the man. Alicia and Kick kills them both then moves on.

"Only a few more imps left in the town", Keegan said in the radio.

XXX

Back with Logan and Hesh

Logan and Hesh then sees imps executing civilians rounded up one by one.

"Use your xm8 on this one Logan", Hesh said to him.

"Alright than Hesh", Logan pulls out his xm8 and removes the silencer.

Logan loudly opens fires at the imps killing them.

"Go get out of here", Hesh said and the civilian runs while he and Logan finish off the remaining imps there.

"Keegan get down here and bring the M-ATV", Hesh ordered.

"On my way Hesh", Keegan gets down from the trees then drives the M-ATV to Hesh and Logan.

XXX

Back with Alicia and Kick

"Cover me Alicia", Kick said to Alicia.

"Roger that Kick", Alicia said to Kick.

Kick then shoots one imp not killing him, Alicia kills the other who was attempting to flee and the imp fell on Alicia's arms. The wounded imp begged for mercy but Kick and Alicia didn't like what he just did to a woman that just died from her injuries.

"F&amp;ck off", Kick said to the wounded imp.

"Look what you did mother f&amp;cker", Kick show the imp what he did.

Alicia then just shoots him the head killing him.

XXX

2 hours later

Only 3 Bruhl civilians survived, 1 little girl and 2 women, 1 woman is the one that Logan saved from the imp rapist they thank the ghosts and Alicia for their help but they were sadden for the loss of loves ones who are massacred by the imps. Logan places wooden crosses where they buried the dead civillians. Logan than puts the Gallia symbol on the cross than him, Hesh, Keegan, Kick and Alicia do the salute to the dead.

"I suggest we call for evac for these 3 civilians", Keegan said while trying the imps zm kar 96 rifle.

"Will do that then we will start next stage of our mission", Hesh said calling for evac.

"_30 seconds for evac Hesh that's all you got_, _pop smoke when the evac arrives at your location_", Merrick said to him in the radio.

Logan picks a lancer from a dead imp and Alicia walks up to him.

"That's a lancer Logan and that's the rocket launcher of my world", Alicia said to Logan.

"Oh", Logan said as he hits the trigger and rocket flies out and destroys the imp light tank in the process.

"Might be useful when we find more Alicia", Logan said to Alicia while he throws away the empty lancer.

"We will Logan", Alicia smile at him.

30 minutes later a v-22 osprey arrives at the scene to pick them up and carries the M-ATV with cable wires back to the FOB.

XXX

FOB 5 minutes later

Alicia has a word with the ghost team for their next mission. She did mention Randgriz the capital city of Gallia.

"Alicia who is the supreme commander of the Gallia armed forces?"

"Her name is Cordelia Gi Randgriz", Alicia said to Logan showing the picture of her.

"She is not just the supreme commander, she is the archduchess of the country", Alicia said to them.

"She will be our target since I have a feeling some will try to assassinate her or kidnap her", Hesh said.

Alicia did warn them about the Atlantic federation since they are up to something that might be a danger to Gallia.

"Night time will be there and I know where Cordelia stays, its castle Randgriz where she always stay since the throne is there", Alicia said to them.

"This will be like when we infiltrated that fed facility", Keegan said to them with a smile.

"Yes Keegan but this time we will be infiltrating Randgriz just to get Cordelia out of there", Hesh said to Keegan.

"I just need to leave a warning, the people will think we kidnapped her because it will look like we did", Alicia said to them and they all nodded.

"Just remember no one in this world is allowed to know of our presence, that means we do this by recon and stealth", Hesh said to the team and they all agreed.

**End**

**This chapter is finish I hope you like it. The next mission will be on Randgriz. Please review**

**Next: Clockwork 2**


	5. Clockwork 2

**Clockwork 2**

**I'm back here, so here's the next chapter were the ghosts and valkyrur Alicia infiltrate Randgriz like they did during war with the federation except Alicia was there that time.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Hesh POV

After Bruhl our next mission will be on Randgriz the capital city Gallia. The objective is to find and retrieve Cordelia Gi Randgriz the archduchess and supreme commander of the Gallia armed forces. I just got this feeling some will try to assassinate her or kidnap her.

XXX

Randgriz capital of Gallia

"Merrick, Alicia has disguised us with Gallia uniform and camouflaged our weapons to look like Gallia weapons", Hesh said while trying to adjust to the Gallia disguise that Alicia gave them.

"_All right ghost team_, _remember you follow Alicia's lead she knows Randgriz more than us_", Merrick said on the radio.

Hesh, Logan, Kick and Alicia's XM8 assault rifles look like Gallian-4 rifles and Keegan PKP 6P41 lmg looks like T-MAG-20 lmgs thanks to the camo.

"With need transport to get into castle Randgriz", Kick suggested while walking on the streets of Randgriz.

"That will do", Logan pointed at that light APC until he bumps into a girl who was exiting a bar and Logan fell on top of her.

The girl cheeks turn red because Logan face is close to her face. Even Logan's face is turning red.

"I-I'm very sorry about that miss?" Logan apologies and ask her name.

"Audrey, Audrey Gassenarl, rank major", she introduce herself as Logan helps her up.

"And you are?"

"Logan Walker, rank sergeant", Logan introduce himself to Audrey.

Logan and Audrey were going to talk some more until Hesh pulled him away.

"Come on lover boy we have to get this done now", Logan and Audrey blush even more on what Hesh said even though he meant him not Audrey.

'Something tells me will be seeing each other again', Audrey thought to herself.

Logan, Hesh, Kick, Keegan and Alicia got to the spot where the APC is parked. First they knock out 2 guards and then hide them and then they board the APC and drive to castle Randgriz.

"Wow Alicia you do know how to drive", Kick said to her.

"It is easy for you to drive this vehicle, it's just like driving US vehicles", Alicia said to them.

"Ok this is our stop", Alicia said and they all disembark from the APC and has they prepare to enter the castle they are stop by the guards.

"Name and rank soldiers?" the lead guard asked them and they give them their name and rank.

"All checks out, your clear go on in Sergeant Alicia Melchiott and bring your team with you", Alicia and the disguised ghost were allowed in.

"Alright me and Keegan will keep an eye on Cordelia, you 3 will wait at her room then you grab her then we are leaving, will be in touch by radio", Alicia said to them before they split up.

"This must be her room, Kick pick the lock", Hesh said and Kick works on getting it open.

"Hurry Kick someone's coming!"

"I'm doing it fast as I can Hesh", Kick is picking the lock faster and he has sweating bullets.

For 1 hour Kick successfully opens the door and they quickly enter the room and shut the door and lock it. The ones who Hesh heard coming was Welkin Gunther and the real Alicia Melchiott, she looks to the left hearing noise.

"Something wrong Alicia?"

"Nothing Welkin maybe it was just my imagination", she said to Welkin then keeps walking.

XXX

Cordelia's room

"_Guys Cordelia is coming_, _hide now_!" Alicia said in the radio and the ghosts quickly hidden themselves.

Logan hides on large curtains, Hesh hides behind a large drawer and Kick hides under the bed as Cordelia enters her room and the ghost trio covers their mouth not to make a sound. Cordelia remove her wig revealing her short dark blue hair, she was going to com her hair until she heard someone bang from under her bed.

'Oops', Kick thought to himself with his eyes wide-open. Before she can take a peek she was suddenly shot in the back by Hesh which stuns her and she made a very loud scream which made everybody inside the castle hear. Upon that the alarm rings.

"Well that's just great even a single stun shot she still screams that loud. Kick carry her then were moving to extraction. Alicia we need you and Keegan to meet up with us on the way."

"_Got it Hesh keep your weapons in stun mode_, _we don't want to kill anyone_", Alicia said to them as she and Keegan makes their way to them.

The ghosts exit the room but where spotted by Gallia shock troopers and with them are Welkin and the real Alicia.

"They got the duchess shoot them but don't shoot the duchess!" Welkin orders them.

The shock troopers open fires at them but when the bullets hits the ghosts their disguises fades and reverts back to their real uniform. Their weapons camo also faded too.

"_Oh I forgot to remind you guys if you get shot your disguise fades including your weapons camo_", Alicia said on the radio.

"What da is that your voice Alicia?"

The real Alicia and everybody around her was confuse when they heard her voice on the Hesh's radio. While they are distracted Logan, Hesh and Kick roll flash bangs at them. The ghosts with Cordelia then make a run for it while Welkin and the real Alicia including their shock troopers are blinded by the flash.

"Hey Alicia any route on getting out of the castle?"

"_Negative Hesh dozens of Gallia soldiers are filling the castle up_, _are only way out is by jumping out of the window and into the ocean_, _there's a V-22 Osprey VTOL wanting for us_", she said while still on the run with Keegan.

"Alright that's our exit", Hesh said while he and Logan stunning some shock troopers.

"How far are we Hesh?" Kick asked while still carrying Cordelia.

"We're almost there Kick and so is Alicia and Keegan", Hesh to him.

After 9 minutes of running around a very large castle the ghosts and Alicia are reunite but are surround by a number of Gallia soldiers and the real Alicia is with them.

"Huh is that me Welkin?" Alicia ask in a confuse state.

Even Welkin is confused because he is staring at 2 Alicia.

"Their distracted again Hesh it's time to go", Keegan said to him.

"Alright let's jump!"

They all jump into the ocean where the V-22 Osprey is waiting for them in the air. Kick holds on tight to Cordelia just to be sure she doesn't slip from his grip while in midair. Finally the V-22 gives them ropes and pulls them up.

"They all on board sir", a V-22 Osprey crewmember said.

"Good we are returning to US FOB."

XXX

Elsewhere

Autocratic east europan imperial alliance capital

"Yes General Selvaria what is it."

"Pardon the intrusion my liege but we have a report that the archduchess Cordelia Gi Randgriz has been kidnapped", she gave the report.

"Do you know who?"

"Unknown my liege, Gallia saw them the culprit but they have no idea who they are", Selvaria said to him.

"No matter anyway General", he said to her getting up from his sit.

**End**

**So that's the end of this chapter, despite Gallia saw the ghosts and valkyrur Alicia they are still unaware of US armed forces. Oh Logan's love interest will be Audrey Gassenarl because she is my favorite villain. Audrey was a member of the GRA in the second game but consider this an alternate universe were the GRA never rose to power. I change this chapter a bit.**

**Next: Homecoming 2**


	6. Homecoming 2

**Homecoming 2**

**I'm back, here's the next chapter were the US FOB is under attacked by Gallia forces and surprise to learn who is commanding the Gallia troops. This will be a bit similar to game.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Hesh POV

We have the Archduchess and we are returning to the FOB. However Gallia forces somehow manage to know where we are and now they are attack us hoping to take back their Archduchess but we will make sure they don't because Cordelia would be endanger in their mist.

XXX

"Hold your fire those our guys!" a US trooper said to the other troopers as the V-22 Osprey lands and the ghosts including Alicia with the Archduchess disembark from it.

"How can we help?"

"Command needs more men on the frontline", the trooper said to Hesh.

"Kick, Keegan go with them and get the Archduchess to the military hospital, Logan, Alicia and the rest of you with me."

"Hoorah", the US troopers, Logan and Alicia said their war cry but this is the first time Alicia said it.

"Merrick what's the situation?"

"_Gallian shock troopers are trying to get inside the FOB through the gates_", Merrick said to Hesh as he and the others run past an M1 Abrams tank.

"Someone get on that turret" a US trooper said on top of the gates as the ghost team with Alicia shows up.

Logan gets on the turret and starts firing on Gallian shock troopers killing a lot of them while Hesh and Alicia aids the other US troopers providing cover fire for Logan. An Gallian light APC showed up and Logan fires at it since the MG has armored piercing rounds which disables it. Another APC appears and Logan did the same thing again, then the last APC appears and Logan disables it with the MG.

XXX

With all the Gallian light APC disabled Logan kept firing the MG turret killing a large number Gallian shock troopers causing what's left of them to fall back from the FOB gate since their APCs are disabled.

"Their retreating", a US trooper said until red smoke flew to the pile of dead Gallian shock troopers.

"Their popping smoke they going to use artillery fire get to cover now", Alicia warns them as they get down and into cover as they artillery comes down on the field of dead bodies.

"Merrick we need those A-10s now", Hesh said to Merrick after the artillery settles.

"_Their already there, you just need to guide them_!"

"Logan, get those A-10s to provide us with cover fire me and Alicia will cover you", Hesh said to Logan as he continues to fire his XM8 at more incoming shock troopers.

"Don't worry about us Logan, just get it done", Alicia said to him as he opens the pad and guides the A-10s.

XXX

A-10 Thunderbolt II

"Targets infantry and tanks locked", the A-10 pilot said.

The A-10s from the skies fire their GAU-19 at Gallia forces killing a number of them and destroying their Shamrock tanks.

XXX

"_The A-10s will be making another run just hold your position_", Merrick said to Hesh, Logan and Alicia as more Gallia shock troopers arrive began shooting at them.

"_A-10s are ready for tasking_", Logan opens the pad again and guides the A-10s one more time.

XXX

"Were coming in for another run", the A-10 pilot said to Logan who is once again guiding them.

The two A-10 Thunderbolt II did the same thing again not until a Gallian lancer fires his 5H-07 at the spot were Logan, Alicia and Hesh were standing causing all 3 of them including the US troopers to fall off.

XXX

Logan gets up as Hesh tells him that they have to get into the trenches because more Gallia shock troopers are swarming there. The ghosts and Alicia get into the trenches and kill some of the Gallian shock troopers along the way. They stop were they are when an Edelweiss tank appears where they are.

"_Edelweiss tank, there's no way that MG fire is going to cut through that armor_!"

"Logan call the A-10s again", Hesh said and Logan did so as the Edelweiss tanks gets blown up by the A-10s Gatling gun before moving on the next area.

While running through the trenches a utility APC drives above them before being blown up by an M1 Abrams tank, then they kept going until they got to the spot where the Gallia commander is while mortar began raining down at them killing most of the US troopers. They take a peek from the trenches.

"It's the Narcissus tank and the one manning it is commanding the Gallian troops", Alicia said after they took a peek at the tank.

"So who's commanding the troops Alicia?" she then turns to Logan to give him an answer.

"Perhaps if we force the driver out of the Narcissus tank will see who is commanding the troops", Alicia said to Logan.

XXX

Meanwhile

Keegan kept firing a captured Gallia-4 rifle at upcoming Gallian troops after his PKP 6P41 Pecheneg ran out of ammo and had no time to reload while Kick and some medics help Cordelia.

"Is she up yet Kick?"

"Yes she's up but will have to talk to her later on when we force the Gallia invaders to retreat", Kick said to him before joining on shooting the remaining Gallia troops who somehow manage to get inside the FOB.

"I just hope Logan, Hesh and Alicia are doing okay", Keegan said to Kick.

"I'm sure they are fine Keegan", Kick said as he and Keegan finish off the remaining Gallian invaders inside the FOB.

XXX

Logan opens the pad and calls the 2 A-10s again and kills off the last 3 Shamrock tanks but lancer missiles were fired at the 2 A-10s making them fire their flares but 1 was strucked by the lancer missile causing it to crash into the Narcissus tank but the drive manages to get out of the tank before the impact.

"Let's go and see who the tank driver is", Alicia said as she, Hesh and Logan get out of the trenches with the surviving US troopers and ran to the driver who is trying to crawl away.

"Don't move!" Logan shouted pointing his XM8 at the driver who was a woman and she recognises his voice and said this to him.

"Logan?" she said making Logan lower his XM8 while the others still pointed their weapons at her.

"Audrey?" she nodded to him before passing out and Logan picks her up in a bridal-style and walks back to the FOB with her.

"Hey Alicia, didn't we meet Audrey back Randgriz?"

"We did Hesh but she never knew it was us who took the Archduchess that night", Alicia said to Hesh feeling curious about the situation.

"We involved the Archduchess first and now Audrey is going to be involved", Alicia said to him.

"Is there anyone else we want to involve?"

"I don't know how to answer that question Hesh", Alicia said looking at him blankly.

**End**

**First the Archduchess and now Audrey, get ready see how that turns out in the next chapter.**


End file.
